SOS
by Piink Apple
Summary: ...Je voulais pas que sa finisse comme sa... Mais je te remercie de m'avoir délivrer...


Boujour! Je vous présente cette os, l' inspiration m' est venue assez vite, donc voila! J' espère qu'il vous plaira!

Ps: c'est une chanson qui m' a donné cette inspiration^^

ps2: je voulais m'excuser pour le beug qui est intervenu dans la précédente publication... =^^=

Bonne lecture!

Chanson: SOS d' Indila

* * *

_C'est un SOS,je suis touchée je suis a terre_  
_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_  
_Je sens que jme perds_

Harry, pardonne moi, je voulais pas que sa finisse comme sa... Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m' as dis? Oui, tu m' as dis qu' on survivra à cette guerre, et qu' on aura une belle vie, une belle maison et même une famille... On se l' ai promis, oui, mais j' ai failli à cette promesse...

_J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas_  
_Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi_

Et une voiture a eut raison de moi, héroïne de guerre, fiancée du Survivant, oui, une invention moldue à la base, réussi à abattre une héroïne de guerre.

_Je suis tombée tellement bas_  
_Que plus personne ne me voit_  
_J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat_

Oui je me souviens de ce que tu m' as dis, avant cette tragédie, oui, on s' étaient disputés, mais je ne pensait pas un mot de tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne voulais pas que sa se finisse comme sa, jamais.

_Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid_  
_J'aimerais revenir , j' n'y arrive pas_  
_J'aimerais revenir_

Mais la réalité m' a rattrapé bien vite, je roulais trop vite, et je n'ai pas vu cette voiture... C'est quand j'ai atterri sur le sol que j'ai réalisé, sur ce sol froid...

_Je suis rien, je suis personne_  
_J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_  
_Une seule arme m'emprisonne_

Je te vois assez flou, mais suffisamment pour vois que tu pleures... Harry, ne pleurs pas... Je t'aime tu le sais... Les lumières autour sont flou, tout comme j'entend mal les voix autour de moi.

_Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_  
_Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_  
_Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne ?_

Le tonneau que j' ai effectué m' as fais embroché sur des barreaux mais bizarrement je souffre pas... Je me sens fatigué es ce normal? Oui, il est minuit passée...

Harry relève toi! Je veux te vois digne, au moins une dernière fois... Oui Harry... Montres moi que tu es fort...

_C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis a terre_  
_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_  
_Je sens que jme perds .._

Je ferme les yeux, mais t' inquiète pas Harry, je me réveillerais plus tard...

_Le silence tue la souffrance en moi_  
_L'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu le vois ?_  
_Il te promet, fait de toi_

* * *

_Un objet sans éclat_  
_Alors j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi_  
_J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues_  
_Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire_  
_Je la reflète_

Aujourd'hui, Harry partit à l' hôpital, voir celle qu' il aime.

En entrant dans la chambre Harry entendit les bruits frénétiques de la machine...

Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui devenaient de plus en plus froides...

Car oui, aujourd'hui, est le grand jour, enfin le dernier jour...

Aujourd'hui, sa faisait 2 ans, que Ginny était dans le coma...

_Je suis rien, je suis personne_  
_J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_  
_Une seule arme m'emprisonne_

Deux années pendant lesquelles Harry espérait, qu' elle se réveille... Mais son souhait ne fut jamais réalisé...

Harry arriva à l' accueil et demanda les documents, qui laisseraient Ginny partir... Ceux qui détruiront Harry... Mais il était obligé, car c'est elle qui lui a supplié de le faire...

-Mr. Potter? Vous êtes sur?

Harry trop détruit pour répondre, hocha la tête, déposa sa signature, et sortit des locaux... Ces locaux dans les quels sa femme hibernais pendant 2 ans...

_Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_  
_Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_  
_Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne_

Sa vie sans Ginny venait de commencer... Mais il était heureux car il avait réalisé son souhait...

_C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis a terre_  
_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_  
_Je sens que jme perds ..._

-Merci Harry... Je t' attendrais...

_C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis seul terre_  
_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_  
_Je sens que jme perds_

* * *

Voila! La fin de cette os! Un peu triste mais voila! Et je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette chanson! Une beauté! Allez! A toute!

•KI$$•


End file.
